And Yet You Told Me Otherwise
by Heavenly Grace
Summary: Frog, the constantly polite and chilvarious knight of the square table always carries around the demons of his past. Marle, though the bubbly princess of Guardia carries around some demons of her own...can they help each other to conquer them?
1. Outer Appearances

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise  
  
By Unachieved Nirvana  
  
Summary: I wish I could just tell her how I feel, yet, I'm constricted by my outer appearances. But then again, would she be able to see past that? I know she could, but...she already loves Crono, and he already loves her.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Outer Appearances  
  
~*~  
  
It was a storm; I could tell by the way the clouds were assembled in the dreary sky. They looked angry, and I seriously mean angry. We needed to get to some sort of shelter, and fast. I called out to my fellow companions, a red headed teenager with katana skills which were unmatchable, a tall purple haired mad scientist who had aim that could kill, and finally, a fair blonde hair princess who with her powerful magic could crush her adversaries. I took another glance at the beautiful princess who was suddenly running in my direction, followed by the boy and the scientist.  
  
We took temporary shelter within the Cursed Forest, my home. I lead them to where I usually would stay for the night. It wasn't fit for royalty, but I didn't think Marle would mind so much. I lead them down the rickety wooden ladder, helping Marle who seemed to be having trouble. She thanked me and smiled. Her smile was so beautiful. Every time I thought about her, I can't explain it very well, but this feeling would come over me, a feeling that was so pure and inviting that I just couldn't help to succumb to it. And yet, as quickly as it came, it would leave, as the bitter thoughts of what I am coursed through my mind. I am nothing but an Amphibian, a horrid creature to which no one would or could love. Then they began explaining why they had come back to find me. Crono pulled out a beautifully crafted broadsword. I looked closer at the details of the amazing weapon, and finally looked at the hilt, inscribed in it under the original inscription was CYRUS. I could feel my eye's widen, could it be?!  
  
"Tis' the Masamune!" I announced in shock.  
  
"That's right Frog!" Marle began, "We worked to get the other half and the material that could be used to forge it back to one weapon."  
  
"Now don't go breaking it again." Lucca said, "I don't think Crono could handle another soup drinking contest."  
  
The look on the poor lad's face turned green, Marle giggled and patted the red head on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Crono, I don't think Frog will let the Masamune break." She turned to me and smiled again, "Will you?"  
  
"Of course not, I would not let your efforts be in vain."  
  
"I'm so tired." Lucca commented.  
  
"Me too." Marle said yawning, which caused Crono to yawn as well.  
  
The group headed towards the three makeshift beds that I had assembled, I tried to fall asleep as well, but I couldn't. I saw her sleeping so peacefully, at that exact moment she looked like an Angel. And she was one, at least to me anyway. I sighed with disappointment, I know it is impossible, but yet my heart holds on the very small hope that she might harbor some feelings for me. I blew out the single candle left burning and I climbed the ladder leading to the forest. I sat at the entrance Masamune in hand. If I couldn't fall asleep, then I would stand guard. It took my mind off my present situation, but caused my mind to drift to past ones.  
  
The memory of Cyrus flashed through my mind, the confrontation with Magus, the flames, and my cowardice, my lack of a back bone. Then the spell placed upon me, turning me into the horrid creature I am, guess I paid my price. Of course after the incident I couldn't return to the castle, to see the look on the former Princess' now Queens' face to hear that her fiancée had been killed. And since we never returned she married that horrible man from the kingdom of Porre. And that too was my fault.  
  
I heard something move, I turned around trying to detect where the sound was coming from but I couldn't it was too dark for me to see. Then the sound was followed by a sweet soft whisper.  
  
"Are you alright Frog?"  
  
~*~  
  
So what do you think?  
  
And if you don't like it, just give me your opinion nicely, and tell me why in a human manner. Thanks ahead of time.  
  
I'm just tired of seeing the same Marle/Crono pairing, I wanna try something different that will challenge my writing skills.  
  
xoxo Nirvana 


	2. Masks

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise

By Unachieved Nirvana

I just want to thank my sole reviewer, **Imania**, for the support! 

And just to let you know I'm awful at Old English.

~*~

Chapter 2: Masks

~*~

            "Are you alright Frog?" I whispered. 

            I was almost afraid he would strike me down with his sword. There was a look on his face that gave me the feeling he might. But then he made eye contact with me, his whole appearance seemed to relax a bit, he lowered his sword and returned to his sitting position.

            "What art thou doing up Princess?" He answered me in a stern tone.

            My blood pressure rose, I hate when people call me Princess, or Your Majesty. It was so dumb! I'm just a normal person here, nothing out of the ordinary, and I loved it.

            "Just call me Marle, no need for formalities here." I answered quietly, "And I asked you first, are you alright?"

            He seemed to think about it for a moment, and I knew he was trying to concoct some sort of lie, to get me to think absolutely nothing was wrong. But, being a Princess for all those years had given me the ability to see if people were lying or not. 

            "I am fine, do not worry about me." He replied, "Now to answer my question."

            I sighed, how could I have not have guessed he would still make me answer his question. I sat down next to him and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. I thought about it for a moment, what _was_ I doing up? I couldn't sleep all night, thinking about what Masa and Mune had told me before I left…

            _"The sword holds many memories for the warrior you will bring this too." Mune stated._

_            I turned around, what where they talking about?_

_            "And don't forget, everyone hides behind a mask. You must be brave enough to see behind it." Masa added._

_            I was about to speak, but they quickly pushed me into the vortex Mune had created. Once I reached the base of the Mountain I looked back up trying to figure out what they meant._

            Now I think I do. 

            "I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about a lot of things." I said looking into the darkness of the forest.

            I didn't get a reply right away, and I knew I wasn't the only one unable to sleep because of a cluttered mind.

            "Tis' why I am still awake." He whispered sadly.

            "So your not alright." I said with sympathy, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

            "No, it brings back to cruel of memories to share with a young woman such as yourself." He was trying to protect me from whatever his life had been like, I was honored, but at the same time upset. 

            "I think I can hear your tale," I replied, "I've got a few of my own to share." 

            He looked at me intently, and for once I was able to look directly into his eyes. And for a brief moment, I could've sworn I saw the image of a man. 

~*~

Yay! Yet another chapter complete, and I promise the next chapter will be the last of the dramatic depressing chapters. 

Please give me your opinion on how I'm doing I always like constructive criticism. 

xoxo Nirvana


	3. Truth Be Told

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise

By Unachieved Nirvana

Thanks Imania…again, for being my sole reviewer. Extra Kudos for you! :) 

I've changed the summary to see if people get a better idea of what my story is about, because I want people to give this a chance. I know it's really different from what everyone is used to seeing. But hey, Lucca/Magus stories were once really rare here, and trust me I know I've been here a long time. 

~*~

Chapter 3: Truth be Told (The Pact) 

~*~

            I looked into her cerulean blue eyes and decided that I could confide my secrets with her. And so I started my tale,

            "The leader of the Knights of the Square Table, Cyrus and myself were sent on a mission to penetrate Magus' Fort and catch them by surprise to be brought before the Chancellor." I began, images of Cyrus, Leene, her Father, and my other friends flashing through my mind.  "I must have been about fifteen at the time. We had ridden for about four days and finally had reached our destination. As we were sneaking through the forest that surrounded the Fort we were intercepted by the Demon himself, and his lead General Ozzie."

            I had to pause for a moment, thinking about what I had did exactly then. I saw them, and froze. In the hour in which I should've stood next to my leader and fight till the death side by side with my best friend I stood there paralyzed by my own mind and watched as my best friend ran to his death. I was so weak, it ate me up inside, and I got what I deserved, my dignity was taken from me, and I am what I am now, a monster. I turned to Marle her innocent eyes still staring at me it unnerved me a bit. 

            "Then I was consumed by my fear, and I couldn't move, everything I had learned about the sword had fled my mind." I admitted, "and I watched my best friend run to his death by the hands of the evil mage Magus. I just stood there frozen. Cyrus' body burned before my eyes. I had failed the only person who ever believed in me."

            There was silence for a long time, my silence was because I was praying to whatever higher power was out there that Marle didn't hate me for the rest of her life. The story makes me hate myself and I can deal with that, but I wouldn't be able to withstand her hating me. 

            "I believe in you Frog." She said simply. 

            She moved out of her sitting position and lay on the moistened grass, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

            "I sentenced a man to death." She said quietly, I looked at her in shock, "He was definitely innocent, I saw the entire thing with my own eyes, but they threatened to kill my mother if I said anything." 

            "HOW DARE THEY THREATEN YOU!" I yelled, my emotions getting the best of me, which earned me a curious look.

            She sat up now sitting across from me.

            "Anyway, as I was saying, I was called as a witness at the trial, my testimony would be the deciding factor if that poor man lived or not." She continued, "And I lied saying that he had robbed the small shop in town. The look on that man's face still haunts me, the look of utter betrayal and disgust."

            Then tear welted up in her eyes and her small frame shivered. It wasn't fair, someone of her age shouldn't have to deal with something like that, especially not Marle, the most caring woman I have ever met, well, besides Leene. 

            "And they killed her anyway…I lied for nothing, they killed my mother anyway!"

            My heart stopped at that very moment.

            "I killed that man! AND THEY KILLED MY MOTHER!" Her fury was knitted within her words, and her tears now freely fell. 

            I didn't know how to deal with a furious woman, especially not a furious princess. I searched for the words within my mind, but came up blank, I wanted to wipe away her tears so badly, but I knew that I couldn't. 

            "I'm sorry," She sniffled through her tears, "I hate myself every time I even think about how I let that man down, a man I didn't even know, and I hate it how those men went back on their word and killed my mother anyway!"

            Now, I knew what to say.

            "You shouldn't hate yourself Marle, you did what you thought was right. You protected your mother, the Queen of Guardia. It isn't your fault my dear, it's their's completely. And once this adventure is over I promise to help you avenge your mother." I said this with true intentions.

            Marle looked up and me her cheeks stained by her salty tears.

            "And I promise to help you avenge Cyrus, and all the people in this time period who have witnessed the wrath of the Mystic army." She held out her tiny hand.

            I hesitated for only a moment, and took her hand in mine and shook it. 

            That night I had learned that the Princess and I had more in common then I would've liked to believe. 

~*~

Yet, **another** chapter out, I really like this story so I'm gonna continue with it! 

As always suggestions are welcomed.

xoxo Nirvana


	4. Fire vs Ice

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise

By Unachieved Nirvana

Thanks to my two reviewers **Imania**, **Meushell**, and **kitty** for their support! I'm continuing for you guys! ^_^

~*~

Chapter 4: Fire vs. Ice              

~*~

            Last night had raised my spirits a bit, knowing that I wasn't the only one with mind boggling conflicts eased me in the fact that I'm not alone. Crono had told us our plan of action, which required us to return to the dreary, morbid, and dark End of Time. I wanted to protest, but I knew we had to go to speak to Gaspar and to Spekkio so we could be more prepared for the battle with Magus. 

            "Art thou ready milady?" I heard Frog's voice call to me.

            I turned around and smiled, he was always so polite no matter what happened, and I thought that was a very good quality in him. I nodded my head and headed out of the underground home. The sunlight that was able to pass through the trees elegantly illuminated the forest, and it was easier to see the path that would lead us out. Surprisingly we didn't encounter any monsters while leaving, and we were able to make it safely to Truce without any confrontation. Now to reach Truce Canyon we had to travel through the village of Truce. It seemed like nothing much until we were spotted by the village people. 

            "What _is_ that thing?" I heard one older woman whisper to another, the other just gave an unknowing gesture and they continued to stare as we pushed on through the street.

            "It's a Mystic I tell you!" A small boy cried aloud, his mother quickly covered his mouth then looked up at our group, making eye contact with me. I think she got the message from my glare, we were not to be messed with.

            Small amounts of anger grew within me, how could they ridicule Frog to such a harsh blow of intolerance? The stares, the gestures, the comments, the snickering, the looks of hatred, all of it just ate at me. But I knew that I had to stay calm, Frog probably didn't like what he was hearing more then I did, yet he was able to keep quiet, so I would too.  

            "Why are humans traveling with that thing?" I heard from a man, he got up and walked up in our direction. Placing his hand on my shoulder he said, "Hey beautiful, why travel with a bunch of losers like these guys? Come with me, I'll show you a good time."

            That was it, he had crossed the line, they all had crossed the line, and they'd get their fair punishment. I felt my magic forming in my hands, I removed the man's hand from my shoulder turned around and glared at him, and then it began to hail. I knew Crono and Lucca understood what was going on, my newly granted Magic was getting the best of me.

            "And remember, you can't fully control you abilities yet, it takes some time for you to be able to control the amount of power you will be able to administer through your attacks, so be careful and watch out for each other." 

            Spekkio's words echoed through my head, but it was too late, or so I thought.

            "MARLE!" I heard Crono scream my name, and it snapped me out of whatever trance I was in, the hail stopped, and my body returned to it's normal temperature. 

            "A-a MYSTIC!" The man backed away in horror, and then ran into the Pub screaming that there was a Mystic girl outside. 

            I felt Crono grab my wrist and we started running, fast. I didn't have time to think, about anything to tell the truth. I felt the wind run through my hair, and the grip on my wrist grow a bit tighter. Finally we stopped, and we were out of the village. It was silent for along time, as everyone was still trying to regain their breath.

            "What happened Marle?" I heard Lucca comment, "Why'd you let your Magic do that to you?"

            "I'm sorry Lucca!" I yelled, just by her tone of voice I could tell she was pissed off at me, "Sorry I'm not Miss. Perfect who can just stand around and watch as my friend was getting mocked at!" 

            Lucca glared at me, her green eyes flaring with anger. Lucca never liked it when her loyalties were questioned. 

            "I heard, but sometimes you have to learn to ignore people, or you haven't been taught that already, _your Majesty_." She said making a mockery of my royal title.

            I didn't have anything to say to that, and I didn't want to lose whatever sanity I had left at the moment, so I just walked away heading towards Truce Canyon. Tears were forming in my eyes, why did Lucca hate me so much? I never did anything to her, I never made fun of her love for Science, or that she wasn't very pretty, I always tried to except her…it just wasn't fair, and I wasn't going to stand for her questioning my values. 

            I heard the clanking of armor and the movement of grass behind me, and I knew the group was slowly catching up to their infuriated Princess. From that point on we walked to the Time Gate in silence. 

~*~

Hostility between our two polar opposites! For some reason I always thought that if Lucca and Marle were real people they wouldn't get along so well, just because they come from such different environments. 

Sorry it took so long to update, I just had a lot of homework this week to get finished by Wednesday, thanks for your patience. 

Suggestions welcomed.

xoxo Nirvana


	5. Flooding Emotions

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise

By Unachieved Nirvana

Note: Thanks to **Imania**, **Meushell**, **NobleKnightKaeru** and **Mystical Jade** for their motivating reviews for my story, I'm sorry it took so long to update though, I've had way too much on my hands with my Fencing Qualifiers, and my unlimited amounts of homework and stress. Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 5: Flooding Emotions

* * *

I walked quietly after Crono and Lucca, who had taken the lead of the group. And I was trailing behind them to keep watch over Marle, who was only a few feet behind me. The silence among the group was pressed upon us by the furious moods of the two women in our group. And of course this all comes back to me. If I wasn't a monster, then Marle wouldn't have had to stand up for me, I crossed my arms and bit my lower lip. On top of that, I wasn't exactly sure where they were taking me. I did understand that they came from the future, a good four hundred years or so. But I didn't fully understand the concept of this "End of Time" it puzzled me. But I knew, if Marle was alright with it, that I could trust Crono's judgment and go along to.

We made our way through Truce Canyon, we saw a group of Green Imps playing some sort of game with a very furry white creature I have never seen in this region before. It was strange, lately, a lot of the creatures have migrated to new areas. I'd have to inform someone of this once I got back from Magus' castle…if I got back from Magus' castle. We tried to avoid them, because of the unbalanced situation of our group, we weren't fully ready to work as a team, or at least Marle and Lucca weren't, and that could cost somebody's life. This day was seeming to turn out worse and worse. My mind was pounding due to the stress and several emotions of the day.

Anger, Confusion, Sadness, Hope (even if in small amounts), Anxiety, and even Nervousness, had taken their toll on my mind. Some, better than others, but still added to the headache I have. Finally, after climbing up the side of a large rock wall we reached a small clearing. My heartbeat grew out of sheer shock, in the middle of the clearing was a black floating orb. It illuminated a bright light, which took my eyes a bit to adjust to. Lucca walked up to the orb and pulled out some kind of device, the orb quickly expanded. And infront of my eyes stood a portal, to where, I had no clue. First, Crono walked into the Portal, Marle coming out from behind following him, then Lucca strolled in as well, and then they were all standing their waiting for me.

"Come on Frog," Lucca said finally breaking the silence. "There's nothing to be afraid of, this portal is just an unnatural force of gravity pulling in to one area, nothing can happen to you."

Though I wished I could trust the scientist's words, I had doubt in the pit of my stomach, but pushed it aside. I stepped into the portal, closed my eyes, and before I knew it I was somewhere extremely dark.

"EEP!" Marle screamed, I quickly turned around to see she was clinging onto Crono who seemed to look more afraid than the blonde.

Before I could figure out what was wrong from behind us a man walked under the small light.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Marle, Crono." The man spoke monotonously, he then turned to me "And welcome Sir Glenn, to the End of Time."

"How dost thou know mine name?!" I ordered out of him, my hand grabbing the hilt of my scabbard.

"No need to be hasty Glenn," Again he used my true name, "I know more about your life then you yourself know, I am the keeper of the End of Time, I know and see all."

I was at a lost of words, this man I knew was telling the truth, but it was harder to believe then anything I had ever heard before. Even the "fact" that Magus is unbeatable.

"You have no time to waste contemplating my abilities, go to the room behind me and speak to Spekkio, he will help you in your quest."

I nodded and followed the trio into the back room, where we were greeted by a fuzzy white ball of fluff, it was laughable. A grin crossed my face, and I was trying to hold in my laughter, this fluff was suppose to be able to help us in our journey?

"Yo Spikey! Back so soon?" he said to Crono who just sighed. "Hey Nerd, how's your Magic treating ya?!"

The fluff seemed to bombard the three Magi with endless questions and comments about their magic. Finally he made eye contact with me.

"…A frog?! You've got to be kidding me!."

"No! Were not kidding you Spekkio." Marle said angrily, "Now I think you know why were here."

"Jeez, no need to get crazy on me Marle my dear. Sir Froggy come forward."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and stepped forward. I reopened my eyes to have the fluff ball called Spekkio five centimeters from my face, glaring into my eyes. I had no choice but glare back, and take in the pensive expressions on his face.

"Well, I can tell you have a calm and cool personality, and that your strife is eternal. Just like the waters of your world, never ending, ever lasting. So, I will grant you with Water Magic."

Spekkio raised his hands and I felt my blood turn into rushing water, and my mind becoming more tranquil, my headache was washed away in sheer seconds. When the feeling went away I knew I'd never be the same, that my life had just changed. I felt like I was another person, my fingers tingled and I felt uncomfortable in my own skin.

"It'll take a while to get used to your new magic, but soon you'll be more comfortable with it. I recommend now that you speak to the Old Man and before heading to Magus' Castle."

The group quickly left the room, I was about to be the last one to exit when…

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'm so horrible I know, but I felt the need to do that! Now, don't be extremely angry and throw rocks at me, but it was required to help the effect of the next chapter!

xoxo Nirvana


	6. Contemplation on Doubt

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise

By Unachieved Nirvana

To **Darth**: Thank you for your opinion, unlike you, I can respect other peoples ideas on topics. Second of all I would like to state, that I never said I was going to literally pair up Marle/Glenn in an extreme romantic relationship, I'm just suggesting that there was more to their relationship then was let on by the game. I know Marle and Crono are "meant" to be together, but that doesn't mean on the way Marle or Crono never thought about exploring their options. **(Warning Spoiler)** And think about it, if you never revived Crono in the game, doesn't that change the course of events, or at least the ending(s)? I don't think Marle would spend the rest of her life moping around about the death of Crono. She would move on because she would know that's what Crono would've wanted her to do. **(End Spoiler)** Thanks for the review, and have a nice day.

To my reviewers, **Meushell** and **Mystical Jade** thanks for the suggestions it's always nice to get positive support!

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Contemplation on Doubt_**

I heard the door shut and I quickly spun around, expecting to see Frog. But I was greeted by the wooden door.

"FROG?!" I ran to the door and banged on it with all my might, "FROG!"

"Don't worry, Spekkio just needed a word with Sir Glenn alone." I heard the raspy voice from behind me say.

I turned around to be greeted by the keeper of the End of Time. I couldn't fully see his face, but I could make out he was older, and had a white stubbly beard. Come to think of it, he never really told us his name…and I barely even know what he looks like. I sighed in annoyance.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait here." Crono said simply.

He spoke, once in I have no idea how many days. That was the one thing I couldn't stand about Crono, is that he rarely spoke a word, to anyone not even Lucca his best friend. (Though for the record I'm through with her) He would just stand there placidly staring into space, daydreaming about God knows what.

"Ugh, if I have to spend one more second here I'll go nuts!" Lucca complained, and I felt the same, but for once I wasn't going to announce it. And realized what a hypocrite Lucca was. She had just verbal attacked me before for not being able to ignore things yet here she is whining like a two year old. Am I really that annoying all the time?

I decided not to ponder on it for now, I had to concentrate on calming down and focusing on the task ahead of us. To tell you the truth, I was scared to the very core of my being. I had learned about the Mystic War, and about Magus who was suppose to be this kind of vampire. I had seen pictures of what he supposedly looks like, and well let's just say he isn't the most friendly looking person you'll ever meet. I was nervous that one of us would get hurt, or even worse killed. I was doubting my skills, my magic, and just my myself entirely.

"Fear not Nadia." I heard a voice say, once again I looked up to see the hooded man, "You must believe in yourself and your friends in order to help save the world. You must never lose faith."

Now he knew what I was thinking to this day will be a mystery, but his words slightly calmed my nerves, but not completely I still was doubtful.

"Crono," I heard Lucca say, "do you think we can do this?"

"Yeah, we need to be careful though.We have to be exact with our movements" His deep voice echoed in my ears, like a distance cry from the distance.

* * *

This chapter is really short, I know, so I'm treating you guys with another chapter right away, it might be posted later in the day or tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. Hope you like it and remember I like constructive criticism , not attacks on my writing.

_Nirvana_

PS: Go read Sleath Noodle's fanfic Divergence it's really cool, and I bet you all will like it!


	7. Five Forshadows For Frog

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise

By Unachieved Nirvana

Thanks to **Meushell** and **Mystical Jade** again for their positive input. (Sorry for the late update, I lost my Internet connection for a long time. I thought I was having withdrawal symptoms.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Five Foreshadows For Frog_

For I could react, to anything, the wooden door slammed in my face. The unwanted sound echoed through my sensitive ears and blasted through my mind. I heard banging on the door, and screaming of my name. I placed my hands on the door and tried to push it open to no avail. As quickly as the frantic banging began it ended, and there was silence that blanketed the small room.

"Glenn…" I heard my name and turned, looking at the creature who called himself the God of War, "You know, it's going to be hard to go against Fate."

I looked at him with a quizzical look, what was he talking about? And that was my first question to him.

"What in the world doth thou speak of?"

"Please don't tell me you have no idea, you know well what I am talking about, if your aware of it or not, now that is a different story."

His words once again brought my mind to a dead end.

"Glenn, Fate has planned that you will stay this way forever, that you will never get revenge, that you will never get a chance to be happy. You have a slight idea that this is true, don't you?"

For once I had to agree, there were times went I felt my destiny was sealed, that I could never find happiness. But I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"I have…"

"Alright, at least I know I've got the right guy, or right now amphibian." He began laughing at his own joke, but I couldn't find the humor within it.

"Fine, so it wasn't _that_ funny…jeez, what a tough crowd." He replied to my silence, "If you want to find happiness you must fight Fate, you must prevent certain things from happening…First, you must make sure, when you go to Magus' castle to fight him that Lucca stays behind, and not Marle." Spekkio began.

And he continued to list three more things that I had to prevent. The second, was that when in 12,000 B.C. (whatever that means) I go along to the Ocean Palace. The third is that I am never to combine my magic with Crono, Lucca, or Marle to form a double or triple tech. The fourth was that I was to fight Magus alone in our final showdown. And the final condition is that I need to be kissed by…Marle. The four I could do, fine sure, I could take on my greatest rival of the ages, but I couldn't get a girl to kiss me…especially not Marle.

"But, what if I can't, what if I can't get her to kiss me?"

"Then be forced to live an unfulfilled life of loneliness in the Cursed Woods."

And that is what I feared most, I think, that I would have to live alone after all of this was over. Having no one to share my tales with, no one to keep me company, no one of share a joke with or a kind word, just myself, my own fatal flaw. That I wouldn't be able to live with…

"Alright…"

"Now don't think all of this will be a walk in the park, Fate will try it's hardest to work against you, placing obstacles in your path to render you from completing you mission. But you must have Faith, you must be true, and you must kick ass! ALRIGHT?!" Spekkio seemed to be like a General of sorts, "Me and Fate have a score to settle and I won't let you go down like a guppy!"

He once again laughed, and I heard the rickety old door open up behind me. I left the God of War to his own devices and left the room to rejoin my friends, and begin the hardest quest of my life.

* * *

Another short chapter I know, but this and the previous chapter are really a chapter in one but I had to seperate it to show perspectives, to keep the pattern you know. Well I'm always looking for ideas, and spelling/grammar corrections, so feel free to leave them in your review.

Nirvana


	8. Magus' Castle Pt 1

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise

By Unachieved Nirvana

Note: I'm working on another Chrono Trigger fic as we speak, I'm really excited to post it. It has more lengthy chapters, so the updates will take longer…but hey, who cares! Enjoy this chapter and thanks to **Meushell **for reviewing!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Magus' Castle Pt. 1_

The five of us stood all having a sort of gloom drooping over our heads, and when I say the five of us I mean Crono, Frog, Lucca, Robo and myself. It seemed that, for some reason everyone was uncomfortable, no one seemed to want to talk. So I being the extrovert that I am, will help out in this situation.

"We can only travel in three's, who do you think should go?" I turned to Crono, who seemed to be thinking about the topic.

"Frog, Lucca, and myself." He said, without explanation.

I was a bit taken back that Crono picked Lucca over me. But I guess her magic was just naturally stronger and he would want to take her along. I was just about to fully get over the fact when Frog interrupted,

"It think it would be best if we brought Marle along." Frog began, "Her healing magic will be a necessity while traveling through Magus' lair."

"I agree." Lucca surprisingly replied, "We don't need any of you getting hurt, Marle is the best choice Crono, especially with a situation like this."

"Alright, Marle come on we have no time to lose."

Crono turned around, being the straightforward guy he was since the first time I met the big lug, and walked towards the pillars of light, and waited patiently by the one in the bottom right corner. Frog and I followed him, not without a quick goodbye, and stood by the pillar and one by one we transported ourselves to 600 A.D., to go a fight history's greatest villain, well, besides Lavos.

The next time I opened by eyes, I was standing in a small opening in a Mystic inhabited forest. It took me a couple of seconds to regain my full equilibrium, but after that I was fine. Then the three of us headed through Truce Canyon, without much of a problem again. It was weird, usually we get attacked a couple of times before we reached the exit. Maybe the creatures figured out that they weren't going to be able to beat us. Heh, now that would be a good explanation, and I predict that Crono and Frog would agree.

We had no time to visit the Queen at the castle, thought it would've been nice to hear some last minute words of encouragement. That feeling I had before, about death, was becoming more prominent in my mind, I couldn't get it to leave, even for a second. It disturbed me. I didn't even observe my surroundings, to take in any of the sunlight. I was so absorbed in this feeling of on coming doom, I felt I was going crazy.

Finally we had reached a mountain, and in the far distance, I saw the silhouette of a monstrous castle. I took a deep breath, there was no turning back now. But first we would have to figure out how we were going to reach that castle.

"Before we continue…" Frog turned around looking at nothing in particular, "I must caution you, Magus is full of tricks, he is ruthless and won't me merciful. So please…" He was then looking straight at me , "Watch your step, and look out for each other."

Then he unsheathed the Masamune raised it into the air and plummeted it into the group. The earth itself began to shake, and the mountain before us, began to separate, revealing an opening to a cave. Frog pulled the sword from the ground and placed it back in it's scabbard, and walked into the cave. His figure slowly disappearing into the darkness. I ran after him, with Crono right behind me.

"Sir Crono, could you please generate us some light?" Was the request from Frog.

"Sure." And suddenly, a small sphere of lighting lit up the entire cave.

We continue in silence, with only the humming of Crono's magic to listen to. We were cautious with turning each corner, in climbing each staircase. We only encountered two battles before we finally reached the end of the cave. We walked outside…

And waiting for us was the monstrous silhouette I had seen before, but it was no longer just an outline. It was a huge castle, looming with gargoyles, and negative energy. Just standing outside of it seemed to drain me of my limited happiness within my mind. And we had made it…to Magus' Castle. I'm so scared…now I kind of regret agreeing to come…

* * *

Like? Next chapter they'll actually go into Magus' Castle. But for now I think I just needed to build up what Marle was feeling.

And please read my other Crono Trigger fanfiction, What Happened to the King? It's about the fate of the King of Zeal, and I think that from this story to that one, my writing skills have improved a lot. So please tell me what you think!

xoxo Nirvana


	9. Magus' Castle Pt 2

And Yet You Told Me Otherwise

By Unachieved Nirvana

Note: Thanks to **Bloodshy Testament**, **Meushell**, and **Mystical** **Jade** for reviewing my last chapter. As usual it's always nice to see positive comments! So it took so long to update! Also remember, I don't exactly remember how the Slash/Flea/Ozzie battle in the first Magus castle encounter takes place so I'm trying to do the best from my memory.

Chapter 9: Magus' Castle Part 2 

None of us moved, and all that could be heard were the distant screams of the Mystic Slaves Magus held captive within the stonewalls of his fort and the breathing of the three of us. It seemed that everything radiated with evil, and it was obviously scaring Marle, who probably has never experienced something of this great of circumstances…wait, I stand corrected. Once again I underestimate the young princess for what she is, a princess. Nobility, something that would've made me important in my short human life. Maybe Leene would have noticed me then…

But there was no time to dabble in past memories. I needed to continue and complete my mission, the mission Cyrus had set out to do long ago. I took in one final calm deep breath for I knew that nothing would be calm from this moment on. The true beginning of my quest had begun the moment I stepped on the first eerie step of Magus' castle.

_But do I have the courage any longer?_

I began to walk forward, which triggered movement between all of us. I headed up the first few steps when I realized something…we we're being watched!

"Halt!" I whispered with urgency.

"What is it Frog?" Marle said with slight anxiety in her tone.

"Get ready to fight, the minute I touch the door they'll probably come out."

Crono unsheathed his katana blade, and Marle loaded her crossbow…I took another step and even before I could reach the door Mystic guards ambushed us.

"KILL THE TWO HUMANS, LEAVE THE GREEN ONE TO ME!" Said the main guard; "Your head will be worth much to Master, so stay still like a good froggie and I'll make your death quick."

"Tis your mistake my foe to treat me as a common man, I am a swordsman of great skill and you shall fall for your ignorance!"

Crono was busy protecting Marle who was picking off the Mystics as they came, while he diced the one's who had gotten to close. They worked perfectly together side by side, each balancing out each others weaknesses. I mentally sighed, I could never compare to him…ever.

"You talk way to much!" The husky guard screamed, taking out his quarterstaff. He closed his eyes and chanted a short spell, "FIRE!"

The attack was sent towards my direction and I was broken out of my reverie. It engulfed my body, sending a boiling feeling through me. I felt like I was going to explode, that I wasn't going to live any longer.

"ICE 2!" was all I could hear over all of the commotion, and I saw Marle levitating in the air her eyes glowing like they did back in Truce Village. And right then I had saw the true extent of her power.

The icebergs generated from her small hands bombarded the vicious guard, killing him instantly. And the fiery assault on me ending when he fell. I dropped to my knees. I could barely keep myself up using the Masamune. The clamor of metal and magic stopped and Marle ran over to me.

"Are you alright?!" She said with such worry, "That fire attack really got to you!"

I tried my best to get back on my feet, and for a short time I was able to stand. But I fell again.

"It's the element his magic is." Crono stated, "The fire must have caused a boiling in his blood because he wields water magic."

And the deduction seemed logical enough. I also had noticed in our travels that Lucca was highly sensitive to the cold, and the Marle couldn't stand the heat, and Crono never liked when it rained. But before they were never like this, it must have been because of their magic, and I must had been affected in the same way.

"Let me heal you! HEAL 2!" I was surrounded by a white light and suddenly…I felt like I was fifteen again, able to perform skills I only could when I was that young. The magic seemed to do wonders for my body. I was instantly able to stand again.

And without any hesitation I opened the door to Magus' castle…

And we we're greeted by the Green Lard himself…Ozzie.

"Well hello, look who it is my favorite talking amphibian, Sir Glenn how nice to see you!" He said, mocking me and hissing through his hideous teeth.

"We have no time for your squabble! WHERE IS MAGUS!" I screamed.

"Oh, now someone is a bit impatient today! Tsk, tsk! You're a knight of the square table for goodness sakes didn't they teach your anything in your human training schools?!"

His jesting comments made me furious.

"Stop with your blasphemy and fight us you fiend!"

"If you insist! MINIONS ATTACK THEM!" And with that he disappeared leaving us with a horde of Naga-ette and Poly's to fight.

"What a coward!" Crono commented, cornering a Naga-ette into a corner.

Marle and I ran up the stairs chasing down the poly's and what seemed to be their "leader". They violently clawed at us, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle.

I raised my sword and stabbed one right through the top of it's skull. A disgusting purple substance came oozing from it's wound, pulling out my sword it collapsed to the ground. Marle on the other hand was pelting the two poly that were attacking her with ice shards, eventually tearing them apart.

"Are they gone?" Marle whispered, her voice magnified by the large room.

"Yeah Marle, there gone." Crono said, making his way up the stairs.

I looked around, and discovered that two passage ways had opened up. One to the left, and another to the right. I turned to my companions.

"Which way do we go?" I said in a monotone.

"I sense strong magic to the left, and a strong aura to the right" Marle said, taping in to her magic again.

"Let's go left then." Crono said once again taking charge.

Marle and Crono headed left, but I didn't follow them right away.

"Wouldn't it be better if we broke up into two groups, to get the searching done faster?"

"Good idea!" Crono said.

"Crono take Marle with you and go left, I'll go to the right. We'll meet back here in about, one hour."

Crono took out his pocket watch and checked the time, closed it and quickly put it away. He nodded and continued to walk into the direction he was heading. And I turned to the right…and as soon as I walked through the door I discovered the failure in my plan, for before me stood Slash the lead battle commander of the Mystic Army.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive Sir. Froggie!" He said, sword in hand.

"We have a score to settle you know." I muttered back.

"No worries, I am up for your challenge." The mutant said with a sly grin crossing his dark blue face.

"Prepare to die like Cyrus did by the hands of Magus!"

How'd you like the chapter? I enjoyed writing it, especially Ozzie's part. I'll try to update soon, but nothing will be up too soon, sorry! Comments/Suggestions are always welcome!

--_Nirvana_


End file.
